Secret Sleepover
by iguessthisismyname12
Summary: Jade comes to Tori's house for a sleepover, and acts like...well, Jade. JORI FRIENDSHIP!


Tori shuffled downstairs in her pink flannel pajamas as the pounding on her door got louder.

"I'm comin, I'm comin! Sheesh!" she muttered to herself as she finally opened the door. Jade immediately burst into her living room, smirking like always.

"God Vega, took you long enough." She turned to face Tori . "Nice pajamas," she snorted, "trying to catch a predator?"

"Mean!" Tori exclaimed as she looked down at her pajamas, "These are my most comfortable pajamas. I wear them almost every night."

"Ugh, no wonder you're still a virgin." Jade said dryly as she sat down on the couch.

"That's not a bad thing." Tori retorted, "Also, why aren't you in your pajamas? People normally wear pajamas to a sleepover."

"I don't own pajamas." Jade said, reaching for the remote. Tori was beginning to feel a little silly being the only one in pajamas.

"Well wear whatever you normally sleep in."

"No can do Vega."

"And why not?" asked Tori, beginning to get annoyed.

"I sleep in the nude." Jade cocked her eyebrow at Tori, waiting smugly for her response.

"Yeah, I thought you did something like that." Tori said, trying to appear casual.

"So you've thought about me naked? Didn't know you swung that way."

"You know what I mean! I just figured with all the sex you and Beck have, you don't really wear clothes at night." Tori explained awkwardly, blushing lightly at Jade's smirk.

"Oh no, you can have sex without being completely naked," Jade began to recline slightly on the couch, "in fact, that's the best thing to do when you're having a secret quickie."

"Wait, you guys are back together and you practically live in his RV," Tori stated, "why would you guys have secret quickies?"

"Well we discovered we both really get off on sneaking around like we did when we were broken up."

"Well then where do you guys have sex?"

"Oh, around," Jade said, combing her fingers through her black hair, "janitor's closet, tech booths, dressing rooms, bathrooms, his car, my car, Robbie's car..."

"Robbie's car?!"

"Whoops," Jade paused, "didn't mean to say that one out loud. Anyway, it's great. There's no tender moments or romantic gestures, we just find whenever we can cram ourselves into and go at it."

"But you guys are back together." said Tori.

"Yes."

"And you could be in his bed, doing whatever you want for as long as you want in the privacy of his home."

"Right again."

"But instead, you guys have quickies in public bathrooms as though you're still broken up?"

"Correct."

Tori blinked. "I don't get you at all."

A sly grin crossed Jade's face. "And that's exactly how I like it, cheekbones."

Tori sighed as she got up to make popcorn. "See, this is why I don't have sex. It makes everything so strange."

Jade chuckled to herself. "Please, you know if Andre offered, you'd let him stroke your keyboard."

"What? No!" Tori gasped as the popcorn began to pop in the microwave.

"Come on, I know you've thought about it." Jade paused for a second, "Hell, even I've thought about it."

"Seriously? You have a boyfriend." Tori opened the bag of popcorn and began pouring it in a bowl.

"Yes, but he doesn't dictate who I can and can't occasionally consider fantasizing about." Jade laughed. "And besides, Andre's hot. With all those instruments he plays, can you imagine what he can do with his fingers?"

"Okay, stop." Tori said, scrunching her eyes shut, "He's just my friend."

"Fine. You ready to watch a movie?" Jade asked, turning to a channel.

"Sure," Tori said, grabbing her bowl of popcorn, "as long as it's not The Scissoring."

Jade silently stared at the television. Soon, a pair of bloody scissors came across the screen.

"Jade!"

"It's not The Scissoring, it's the sequel!" Jade said defensively, "The scissors play a much more important role in this one!"

"Jade, turn it off. I hate this stuff." Tori whined, putting a pillow up to her face.

"Can we keep watching if I give you these?" Jade pulled a brightly colored bag out of her pocket and tossed at Tori.

"Gummy fish! When did you get these?" Tori exclaimed.

"I was at the gas station buying some cigarettes, then I remembered you're pathetically obsessed with them."

"Aw, you remembered they're my favorites. You _are_ nice."

"Whatever," Jade said, rolling her eyes, "just don't tell anyone I'm nice to you."

"Why aren't you nice to me in public?" Tori asked, turning to face Jade.

"I'm not nice to anyone in public." Jade answered, "People see you being nice, caring and shit, and they think they can walk all over you. But I do care about you guys. Even Robbie."

"Which is why you and Beck had sex in his car?"

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe not Robbie."

**A/N: Well that was fun. If you guys want, I can write about one of those quickies Jade and Beck have. Also, I'm open to writing about other pairings besides Bade. Just putting it out there.**


End file.
